


Before I ask the question

by Nenesh30



Series: The Beginning and the End [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenesh30/pseuds/Nenesh30
Summary: A short prologue to a future story.The morning before he proposes.Inspired by a random video with a Maisie Peters song playing in the background
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: The Beginning and the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Before I ask the question

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short it was done on a whim, I hope you guys enjoy.

Slowly, carefully, one by one his eyes peel open; the familiar shine of the sun lighting every dark crevice in the room, blinding him momentarily, making dark specks dance around his vision. He counts the moments in time with his breath until his vision clears; he breathes filling his chest cavity with air until he can’t, forcefully calling on the oxygen in the air to help his lungs work but his breath won’t stop catching.

He can’t help it, he woke up to a living prayer; the sun catching her hair making every golden strand shine brighter than anything this earth could possibly create, than anything his eyes could ever see. She is here, this fleeting moment she commands; to him, there was nothing before or after this, there couldn’t be. Every woman before her gave him moments filled with butterflies but she gave him life with every moment spent together or apart. She was his last love; he did not doubt that every moment he failed had prepared him for her love.

The sheets on his bed cocooned them making sure she couldn’t leave his orbit, the weight of her head on his arm holding him captive, her hair tickling his skin making every nerve explode, her skin so soft on his nose that even the finest fabric would envy, his hand on her waist barely-there softly branding his love; this is all he could ever want. Only her, there was only her, just her presence could steal away his breath, he would willingly give it to her no questions asked. This moment he wanted forever, this moment he wanted to burn in his memories; he didn’t even need to see her face, she’s more than enough, she’s the moment he wants to keep. It’s her no one else.

He can’t help himself, he needs more, so much more, he wants it until there’s nothing left to take from time itself. If everything was soft in this moment, then he would make it concrete; he presses his lips in between her shoulder blades once, twice, once more, he can’t stop. The taste on his lips so addictive, ambrosia couldn’t even compare. She groans cracking the glass protecting this moment but he can’t blame her, it’s his fault after all. If she cracked it then he has no shame in shattering it.

“Sylvie” he calls out softly hoping to coax her out of slumber. He feels her breathing pick up, but she refuses to ease into complete consciousness.

He smiles fondly letting her have it, she doesn’t know it yet but she could have anything, anything she desires without having to ask; he’s too far gone not even the divine could save him, he prefers it because if he ever believed a god could exist then Sylvie was an angel gifted to him. He waited too long, too patiently, he risked his life for others too often, he followed every rule, he made every sacrifice, if he didn’t even deserve the chance to try and deserve her then no man could.

While losing himself in his thoughts, he fails to realize his hand is absentmindedly tickling her waist. Sylvie wrinkles her nose in displeasure, Matt is too much of a morning person. She turns her body and buries her face into his chest. “Matt” she moans long and drawn out in slight annoyance.

His lips quirk up, “We have to go to work eventually.” He whispers softly into her hair. He encircles his arms around her, he knows he’s alive when every inch of her skin touches his; it’s like touching fire, so dangerous but no other feeling makes you feel so alive. The feeling equal to the rush he gets when he’s fighting fires.

“I don’t wanna.” She mumbles into his chest keeping her eyes forcefully shut.

She gives him back the innocence he lost so long ago when she acts like this, life is meant to fun, it’s meant to be lived in the moments, not in the past where his demons lie.

He can’t help but blurt out this feeling, “We’re alive.”

Sylvie carefully opens her eyes and tilt her head up towards him, resting her chin on his chest she peers up at him. He’s looking at her hair with unfocused eyes, it’s been happening more often it makes her wonder if she should be concerned. She would worry more if he was like this all the time, but it only seemed to be reserved in moments with her where he would have this faraway look in his, oddly enough it made him seem closer than he was, it felt like he was right here rather than the place his eyes showed; it was a feeling she couldn’t describe.

“We’re alive,” she whispers back. He inhales and focuses his eyes on her; she’s searching for something; she doesn’t seem scared to go looking making him feel even more secure. On some level, he knows she always going to find him here with her. He smiles as wide as he can without opening his mouth and widens his eyes so she can find what she’s looking for.

“There’s something going on in that head of yours.”

“You know that I can’t hide anything from you.” He assures her, suddenly nervous that he’s hurting her.

She sees the worry in his eyes and smiles softly, “I mean, your eyes go faraway but your mind is here. I worry that you’re overthinking.”

He sighs in relief, “Wherever I’m going you’re with me. I am happy, I’m always thinking about our happiness when I’m with you.”

She laughs out loudly startling him a bit, it’s a welcomed sound none the less. “You’re a funny one. Alright, mister, I’ll let you adventure, but promise me you’ll not only think of our happiness but experience it.”

He tightens his arms around her and rolls onto his back taking her with him. He makes sure to gaze right into her eyes. “There isn’t a moment I don’t appreciate with you.”

The smile she responds with makes waking up worth the trouble, it’s wide and toothy and her eyes are so soft, it’s the only smile reserved for him which puffs up his chest with pride because he did something right to deserve that. When she presses her nose against his in warning before she starts attacking him with Eskimo kisses, he knows he’s helpless.


End file.
